Midnight
by shyxsakura
Summary: It's Christmas, and Syao-kun has a surprise for Sakura.


Midnight  
>Author: ShyxSakura<p>

12/26/2011  
>It's been a while since I wrote anything relate to anime, but I decided that it's been a while and might as well write a Christmas fic dedicated to my favorite anime (although it's well past Christmas now, sigh). I wrote this in a rush in order to get it in on time but dang it I'm late! It's not even Christmas anymore but... I guess this'll do. I didn't have a chance to edit it yet so hopefully, I'll be able to look this over tomorrow and edit all my mistakes... but for now, please read and enjoy :) It's been a while and oh, how I missed them 3<p>

Merry Christmas!

Midnight:

It was thirty-eight minutes till midnight, and poor Syao-kun still didn't have a clue as to what to give to Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled to herself as she watched over the two from afar. Surely, he would be able to figure something out, right? She pondered this thought over her cup of tea, letting the warmth embrace her. It was the twenty fifth of December, and they were all celebrating at the Daidouji residence. It was a tradition, of course, as Kero-chan and Suppie were even seen shuffling around munching on sweets and candy, while Touya and Yukito-san were sitting and reminiscing by the fire. The whole crew was present as usual, all except Syaoran-kun, that was...

It was now thirty-six minutes till midnight, and Syao-kun seemed to have sparked up an ingenious idea. He had been standing outside the Daidouji residence for the past hour or so without a clue as to what to give to Sakura. Tomoyo, as always, was observing him from the comfort of her coach. Poor Syao-kun didn't even know that he was standing in front of a window, but that was okay, she thought. It proved to be quite entertaining for her to watch him pace back and forth. His initial idea proved to be a failure as Kero-chan had mistaken it for dessert, and all the stores were closed. Time was ticking and it had seemed as though all was lost, until he decided that enough was enough. After stomping his foot for the last time and throwing up his arms, he started to run in and out of the mansion. Syaoran ran up and down the stairs so that Sakura wouldn't notice him, as she was chatting with Eriol-kun by the Christmas tree. Syaoran rushed and rushed and rushed outside the Daidouji residence and within seconds, rushed back. This happened for a while until eighteen minutes till twelve, he approached her... Tomoyo, that is.

Tomoyo knew that it was wrong of her to intervene; however, the original present that he wanted to give to her just seemed all too wrong. He didn't have a clue as to what to give her, and ended up baking a cake... as to which she decided would fit Kero-chan's taste more. It was frustrating to know that the two's love affair didn't progress at all, and she just wanted to speed things up. It was in her nature, of course, to intervene... which was why she had prepared a backup plan for him.

After several minutes progressed, seven minutes till midnight, he finally approached her. Sakura, this time... She gladly accepted his offer to take a stroll, and the two walked side by side out into the front lawn, which was conveniently covered in snow.

Sakura practically glowed under the moonlight as her emerald green eyes sparkled out in greeting to the stars. Her hair was tucked in neatly into her hat, and her lashes seemed to look even more voluminous than before. She looked angelic, and poor Syao-kun couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

He didn't look all too bad himself, to say the least. His smile was sincere and his eyes lacked the aloofness that it had proclaimed before. His chocolate brown hair and his amber eyes... even Sakura couldn't resist peeking into them. They just looked like the ideal couple, and this was a fact that everyone but themselves knew. And truthfully, it was getting quite frustrating for Tomoyo and Kero-chan. They were sick and tired of the waiting game. Touya, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind. He didn't want them getting together, and so, didn't do anything to help or to interfere. He just did what he had to do, with a few glares added in here and there. It was his brotherly duties, you know, to keep Syaoran in check. Which was what he did... quite often.

Now, five minutes till twelve, Syao-kun took a deep breath while leading her into the center of the circle, where he had scooped out the frost and the snow, and brilliantly, covered it with bucketfuls and bucketfuls of cherry blossoms. Where he managed to get them, Sakura had no clue. But all she could think about was how dazzling the sight was.

She had barely managed to let out a sigh of amazement before he got down onto his knees. And then her heart dropped.

"Sakura," he uttered, "there's something that I always wanted to tell you..."

And this was it, folks, she froze- not knowing what the heck to do. Her heart sped up immensely and she couldn't help but wait for the words to come out of his mouth.

"Sakura... I..."

Two minutes till midnight.

"Well, Sakura... I just wanted to say that..."

Sakura smiled, unable to contain her excitement "...Yes, Syao-kun?"

One minute till twelve.

He closed his eyes.

"Sakura... I... just wanted to say that Kero-chan ate my present and that Iwanttobewithyouforever."

"Hoe?" She blinked back in surprise, trying to comprehend the words that he had said.

Midnight.

"Well, Sakura, what I'm trying to say is," he smiled and reached over to grab her hand. "What I'm trying to say is... Sakura Kinomoto, will you give me the honor of being yours forever?"

12:01

"Of course, Syao-kun... I'd love to."

And then the petals began to dance.


End file.
